


Offering a Ride

by MissBellFlower



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Gen, Komaru POV, POV Second Person, takes place during chapter 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3211499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissBellFlower/pseuds/MissBellFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You felt responsible for getting him injured, so you offer to give him a piggy-back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offering a Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this like a possibility of Nagisa's escort if you let him lose a heart.

This was the third time a horde of Monokuma attacked. Where were they all coming from? You and Fukawa were doing your best to destroy them all. It wasn't just to protect yourself as usual, but you also had to protect Shingetsu Nagisa. He said he would take you to a secret route out of the city. You weren't sure how true that was, but you had to take any chance you could.

You thought you got rid of all of them. That is, until you heard a scream behind you. You turned and saw Nagisa barely dodge an attack from a Monokuma. You missed one! It swung at him once more, but before it could land a hit, you shot it right in its weak spot.

Luckily, that was the last of them. The Monokids scattered.

You walked up to the blue-haired boy on the ground. You didn't see any blood. Good.

"Um, are you okay?"

He got up. "I'm fine." He began to walk ahead of you. You noticed there was a small sway in his steps. You suddenly felt a little guilty. If you had paid more attention, then that Monokuma wouldn't have gotten that close to him.

You grabbed his arm, startling both him and Fukawa. "Let me carry you on my back!"

"W-what are you thinking?!" Fukawa nearly yelled. Nagisa was only able to stammer.

"You looked like you're a little injured. Please?" You knelt down.

An uncomfortable silence passed before Fukawa spoke up, "Just get on with it. It'd be too weird if she got up now." Nagisa tried to not look at you before he hesitantly leaned on you. He made a surprised sound as you got up. He was clinging really tightly, like he wasn't used to this and didn't know what to do. It didn't surprise you, honestly. From what you heard about the Soldiers of Hope, something like this would probably be a little foreign.

Besides the sounds of your footsteps, the only sound was Nagisa occasionally telling you to go right or left. The walk continued until you saw a shrine in sight.

"You can let me down now. I can lead you the rest of the way."

"Are you sure?" He nodded.

You let him down and he was back to running ahead of you. Fukawa might still have some doubts about him, but you were still willing to trust him about the secret exit.

"Come on, Fukawa-san." You say as you began to follow him.

 


End file.
